Imperius quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Imperius. Clicked Regular *The Eternal Conflict rages on! *I yearn for battle. *What is it? *Speak, mortal. Move *I will triumph. *Push forward. *Onward. *The battle continues. *Heaven reigns. *Advance. *Evil cannot hide from me. *None shall be spared. *To the front lines. Attack *Your death is at hand! *I will strike you down. *Meet your end. *How insignificant you are. *Who dares stand against me? *Suffer my wrath. Hero Interactions ;Alarak *Allying with these pathetic weaklings is a waste of time. *What you sense is far beyond your pitiful imagination. ;Alexstrasza *A guardian of the power of life... Not all things deserve your protection. *And you are unlikely to do so again. ;Angelic Hero (Archangel Diablo Angelic Valla) *Adorning oneself with the armaments of heaven does not make one angelic *You are unworthy of the armor you wear. When this is over, I shall tear it from you myself. ;Anub'arak *Nerubians. Insects like you deserve to be exterminated. *You have no idea. ;Auriel *Auriel. I trust you are ready for the battle ahead. * I always keep a level head! ;The Butcher *So you do feel fear. ;Chromie *Those who meddle with fate find themselves succumbing to theirs. *Be silent. Not all of us have the luxury of time. ;Deckard *The last of Tyrael's Horadrim. Why he puts such faith in mortals is beyond me. *Your prayers have gone unheeded ;Demon (Azmodunk Dreadlord Jaina) *Your very presence is an affront to the High Heavens. *Speak to me again, and Solarion will answer. ;Diablo *My old enemy. Can you survive long enough for me to kill you? *I will bear witness to your annihilation, demon. ;Dreadlord (Mal'Ganis) *The blasphemy you call "the Fel" will be abolished from existence. And I shall start with you. *I am not convinced that you have the strength required to find out. ;Genji *An ally who has been defeated before we even begin does not inspire confidence. ;Gul'dan *The one who calls himself darkness incarnate. How I look forward discarnating you. *We will settle our differences later. ...and there is a vast difference between us. ;Johanna *Nephalem. Am I to believe that this "Nexus" considers you a "hero"? *I fight alongside no one. I lead, and others follow. ;Kharazim *A presumptuous notion. ;Leoric *Leoric. The ease with which you fell to corruption is proof that your kind must be annihilated. *To you? No. ;Lúcio *Is that cacophony supposed to be music? How infantile. *Indeed. You are unworthy of the honor, mortal. ;Malthael *How, Malthael? How could you betray everything we stand for? Answer me! *Brother... If only you had not attacked the High Heavens... ;Mephisto *Your hatred is nothing before the Heavenly Host, Mephisto. *Then you shall be the first to suffer it! ;Murky *What in Pandemonium are you? *May those who have wronged you burn in the flames of your wrath. ;Nephalem (Li-Ming Nazeebo Sonya Valla) *Must I fight beside your wretched kind, nephalem? I voted for your destruction! *Tyrael is too lenient with Sanctuary. I will not make the same mistake. ;Paladin (Uther) *What makes you think you are worthy to wield such light? Step aside. *Do not presume to think yourself an agent of divinity. You are a child playing with fire. ;Terran (Blaze Lt. Morales Raynor Sgt. Hammer Tychus) *So humans infect other universes as well? How astoundingly disappointing. ;Tyrael *Tyrael! Ancient law strictly forbids us from interfering with the mortal world. Yet you have done so, brazenly! *I am merely here to correct your many mistakes, Tyrael. ;Undead (Arthas Kel'Thuzad Stitches Sylvanas) *Undead. The rabid dogs of demons and necromancers. * I should immolate you where you stand, you rotting corpse. ;Warrior (Artanis Chen D.Va E.T.C. Garrosh Muradin Rexxar Varian Zarya) *The greatest warrior in creation stands by your side. Fear nothing. ;Whitemane *Interesting. I seldom meet mortals with zeal such as yours. *Your crusade is nowhere near as grand as the armies of the High Heavens. ;Yrel *Your piety is admirable. Unlike those wretched humans. *I sense a divinity in you not found in most mortal races. You may prove to be a trustworthy ally. Kills ;General *Mercy is a sign of weakness. *A feeble distraction. *Pathetic. *So easy, Tyrael could do it. *Evil defeats itself. ;Auriel *Auriel... I had no choice... ;The Butcher *Back to the Burning Hells with you! ;Diablo 2 Hero (Cassia Xul) *Your kind are an abomination! ;Diablo 3 Demon (Azmodunk) *Demonic filth! ;Deckard *Tyrael's vaunted Horardrim. Pathetic. ;Diablo *I will never tire of doing that. ;Illidan *You call yourself a demon hunter? Pathetic. ;enemy Imperius *Imposter! ;Lesser Evil (Azmodan Belial Andariel Duriel) *Your masters will be next! ;Malthael *If only the nephalem could have done this for me... ;Mephisto *You should have honored the pact, Mephisto. ;Nephalem (Johanna Kharazim Li-Ming Nazeebo Sonya Valla) *I've wanted to do that for a long, long time. ;Tyrael *You chose the wrong side, brother. ;WoW Demon (Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis) *What a poor excuse for a demon. Respawning *I will not be stopped! *More glory on the battlefield! *Now I'm angry. Talent Selection *Valor burns within me. *I yearn for battle. *Interesting choice. *Another weapon to wield. *The power of the angels knows no bounds. Healed *It seems you've proven useful, healer. *Do you expect thanks for fulfilling your duty? *My strength returns. Hearthing *My strength is needed elsewhere. *I must heal. How fortunate for you. Taunt *Challenge me! If you can. *I fear nothing. *Display your valor. Immediately. Heroic Abilities *Behold heaven's arsenal! (Self and Hostile) *Valor is my shield! (Ally) *You will answer for your transgressions! (Self and Hostile) *I have this one. (Ally) Humorous These lines can be heard if Imperius is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Regular *Man Stop that! *You are making me angry! I'm fired up, and I'm tired of the way that things have been! *If you ask me, this discretion is the worst part of valor. *I am the only angel in the Heavenly Host with blazing wings of valor. Pay no attention to the mortals who pre-ordered Reaper of Souls. *For eons, I have wanted to post guards at the Diamond Gates. I hate it when someone comes knock-knock-knocking on heaven's door. *The Silver City stands as a testament to order and harmony. It is truly a City of Angels. Uhh, the traffic is a nightmare, though. *All dogs go to heaven. Except for zombie dogs. Blame the nephalem. I do. *You dare suggest that I lack compassion? Ha. I am valor on the outside, and velour on the inside. *Demons beware. This archangel is packing heat. *All mortals should be exterminated. Change my mind. *Listen closely. I am not "wrath." I am wroth. Wrath is a noun; wroth is an adjective. Know the difference. *If you wish to turn water into wine, seek out the Archangel of Fermentation. But be warned: He stinks to High Heaven. *Why have a hood when you can wear a helmet? It's far more metal. *Enough. Can't you tell I'm running out of steam? (steam whistle sounds) Move with Lord of Wrath Skin *Wrath marches on. Attack with Lord of Wrath skin *For vengeance! Talent Selection with Lord of Wrath skin *Wrath burns within me. Interactions with Lord of Wrath skin ;Alarak *Is that a joke, you pompous snake? I am wrath incarnate! ;Mephisto *You dare to judge me, Mephisto? You? I will obliterate you! Do you hear me?! *My wrath will blacken your bones and scatter your ashes into the wind! Heroic Abilities with Lord of Wrath skin *Behold wrath's arsenal! (Self and Hostile) *Wrath is my weapon! (Ally)